The present disclosure relates to a product display unit, and more particularly, to a product display unit having at least one row or track for supporting more products than a different row or track of the product display unit.
Various types of product display units and merchandisers are commonly used in retail environments to display different types of products. As opposed to simply positioning products on shelves, product display units are commonly used to position products on a shelf in manner which automatically advances (e.g., via gravity or a pusher) a trailing or distal product (i.e., a product that is behind a lead or proximal-most product) closer to a consumer once the lead product has been removed from the shelf As can be appreciated, such product display units facilitate the arrangement and upkeep of products, as the trailing products do not have to be manually moved toward the front of the shelf, for instance.
Additionally, in retail environments, for example, floor space, shelf space, and space in cold vaults is limited, and retailers typically attempt to maximize the amount of products they can store/display in their retail space. Further, retailers and other users of product display units often use products display units of different sizes to fit on a variety of types and sizes of shelves and cabinets, for example. Additionally, certain products are sold more often than other products, which may result in one row or track of products emptying prior to other rows or tracks of products and/or a need to restock certain products more often than other products.
Accordingly, it may be desirable for a product display unit to include at least one row or track with a larger capacity than a different row or track, such that more products that are high-selling products can be supported in a single row or track of the product display unit, for example.